Where Are They?
by Louey06
Summary: When little Teddy Lupin starts asking questions no one knows quite the thing to say, except for Harry of course.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. All of this belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

Sundays at the burrow were always lively and busy. It was a day when all the Weasleys gathered at home for a day as a family. And whenever you crammed that many people into one household something interesting was bound to happen.

All the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Andromeda sat in the living room. Bill held the newest addition to the Weasley clan, his daughter Dominique, as they all talked. Although they were all a little squished, they were having a good time all the same.

As usual George was the center of attention as he told jokes and stories causing the entire room to laugh uproariously when he was done.

Suddenly two little children toddled into the room. Little Teddy Lupin was chasing Victoire into the room. Teddy, being four, has the advantage over the two year old that had only just started to get the hang of walking.

"No, no Teddy! No!" The little girl giggled trying to gain distance between herself and her friend.

Teddy laughed and tried to grab her.

All the adults smiled appreciatively, and watched the children play.

Just as Teddy was about to succeed in his mission Victoire tumbled head over heels into the floor. The room gasped and Victoire began to wail. "Muummmyy! Teddy made me fall!"

Teddy adapted a wounded expression, "I did not! She falled by herself."

Fleur got up and walked over to her sobbing daughter. "Shush. Quiet _ma cheri_." She cooed brushing back her daughters hair.

Teddy watched in fascination as Fleur calmed down her daughter with a mixture of English and French.

Bill handed Dominique to Ginny and walked over to hug his older daughter. "You're fine sweetie. And Teddy didn't push you so apologize." He reprimanded her.

"Sorry Teddy." She sniffled as her mother set her down once more.

However Teddy didn't seem to really hear the apology as he stared at Bill and Fleur. In his minds eye he kept seeing the big hug Fleur had bestowed on Victoire as soon a she had called out mummy.

"How come I don't have a mummy and daddy too?" He asked suddenly searching for someone to answer his question.

The entire room was filled with dead silence. All the adults looked at one another nervously. How was one to explain to a four year old that his parents were dead?

"How come?" he asked again stomping his foot, his hair changing to red as he got angrier. "Why's she get them and I don't?"

Tears started to fall as asked his questions.

"Sweetheart." Molly said walking over to Teddy. "Your mum and dad love you very much but they can't be here right now." She said tentatively. "Why don't we have a snack?"

"No." He said adamantly sitting down on the ground. "I want a mum and dad now." By this point he was practically sobbing.

Harry sighed inwardly before he walked over to the little boy. He sat down and the floor next to Teddy and scooped him up into his lap. "I know Teddy. I know just what you mean."

"Why don't I have a mummy and daddy too?" He asked looking tearfully into his godfathers eyes.

Harry looked sadly at the little boy. "I dunno Teddy. Doesn't seem fair does it?"

Teddy shook his head morosely his hair changing to a sandy blond color as he calmed down.

"You know I don't have a mum and dad either." Harry said wiping a tear from Teddy's face.

"Really?" Teddy asked staring into Harry's emerald eyes.

Harry shook his head. "No. Not since I was a baby. Just like you."

"So why don't we have mummies and daddies?" The little boy asked.

"Because our mums and dads loved us enough that they died so we could live and be happy." He replied gently. Nearly everyone in the room was enraptured in the conversation. Many of the woman were crying at what Harry was saying but none of them interrupted.

"So my mummy and daddy are never coming back?" Teddy asked sadly.

"No."

"Not fair." Teddy said frowning at the unjustness of it all.

Harry smiled just a little bit. "No it isn't. But you know what?"

"What?" Teddy asked wonderingly staring up at Harry.

"We have each other don't we? And you have your Grandma and all the Weasleys and Hermione. They're all our family right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Teddy agreed. "But I'd still like a mum and dad."

"Me too kiddo." Harry sighed staring at the little boy. " But sometimes you have to find someone who will be like a mum and dad for you. Molly and Arthur are like that for me. And you have all of us to be like that for you."

Molly suppressed a sob as Harry said this and buried her head in her husbands shoulder.

Teddy rested his head on Harry's chest, "I'm tired Uncle Harry." He said.

"Come on. Why don't you take a nap?" Harry suggested. He stood up and carried the little boy out of the room.

As soon as they had exited it became a full on sob fest in the living room, all the girls were crying and the boys were trying not to. Only Victoire refrained from joining in the sobs looking confused.

"Why're they sad?" She asked her aunt Angelina tugging on her robes.

Angelina smiled at her sadly, "Teddy and Harry were just talking about something sad sweetie." She said patting the little girls head.

"Teddy's parents?" the little girl inquired.

"Yes." Angelina replied wiping her eyes. "They were talking about Teddy's mum and dad."

"Why's that sad?"

"Well Teddy's parents died a long time ago so Teddy doesn't know them." She replied gently.

"That is sad." Victoire said frowning. "Did Harry make it better?"

"Yes. He made it a little better for Teddy.' Angelina replied just as Harry walked back into the living room.

"Is Teddy alright?" Audrey asked him.

Harry smiled sadly, "He will be. Trust me he'll be better once he gets some sleep. It helps."

Molly walked over and gave Harry a ferocious hug. "I love you Harry. And what you did for Teddy was so sweet."

"I just want to make sure that he knows that he isn't all by himself. It doesn't feel very good when you think that." Harry said extricating himself from Molly's grasp. "I'm going to go out in the garden for a bit." He added walking out the door.

Hermione started to get up but Ron pulled her down glancing at Ginny who was already halfway to the back door.

Ginny left the house to find Harry sitting against a tree in the garden. He didn't really seem to be focusing on anything, lost in thought as he looked across the yard.

He didn't actually notice Ginny until she sat down next to him, jostling him slightly.

"Hey Gin." He said quietly.

"It's no wonder mum likes you best when you say things like that about her.' Ginny said smiling half heartedly.

Harry laughed dryly. "I was telling the truth. You think I'd just lie to Teddy?"

"No." She replied. There was silence for a moment where neither if them said a word.

"When I was talking to him it made me think of when Aunt Petunia told me my parents were dead." Harry said quietly.

"What'd she say?" Ginny asked.

"Well…"

_It was a regular day at number four Privet Drive. Little Harry Potter sat in the living room watching his cousin playing with his toys as his aunt cooked lunch. _

_Something had been plaguing the boy for a few days and he was trying to work up the nerve to ask his aunt about it. Before he could talk himself out if it, he walked into the kitchen where his aunt was cutting vegetables. "Aunt Petunia?" He asked timidly._

"_What?" She asked not even sparing the boy a glance._

"_Where's my mum and dad?" _

_She seemed to falter in her chopping for a moment and turned around to look at her nephew. "They died. In a car crash. That's were you got that ugly scar from."_

"_So they won't come back?" He asked trying to comprehend the concept._

"_No." His aunt replied shprtl;y turning around._

"_Ever?"_

"_No. Now go away." She replied angrily._

_Harry slunk out of the room and went into his cupboard. The one place in the whole house where he could be alone._

_As soon as the boy had left Petunia set down her knife and wiped her eyes dry, "It's just onions." She told herself firmly. She ignored the fact that she hadn't even touched the onions yet and went back to chopping carrots._

_Harry sat in his cupboard hugging his pillow. Why was it that Dudley, mean, hurtful, bullying Dudley got to have parents and he didn't? It wasn't fair. He should have better._

_But, a little voice in his head reminded him, you aren't as good as them. Otherwise they'd care about you just like they do Dudley._

_He sat there thinking about this for awhile. He wasn't sure when he started crying, but when he did he couldn't stop. Sobs burst from his mouth and try as he did to deaden them they continued on._

_He heard a knock on the door. "Stop crying! You're being loud!" Dudley whined from the other side._

_Harry buried his head into his pillow to deaden the sound. Apparently it worked because he could hear Dudley walking away._

_He lay there for quite awhile just crying his eyes out as quietly as possible before falling to sleep._

Ginny stared at Harry as he finished his story. "And she just told you? Without any sort of comfort?"

"None. I didn't want Teddy to have the same sort of experience." Harry said lying back and staring at the sky.

Ginny lay down next to him snuggling up against his chest. The two of them lay there for an immeasurable amount of time. Finally Molly came out and called them into dinner. The two walked inside holding hands leaving the garden still and quiet only the breeze disrupting the silence.

* * *

**AN: I honestly have no idea whether this is any good or not. the idea has been bothering me for awhile so I thought I might as well write it down. I'd love to know if this is as horrendous as i think it is so could you please review and tell me. thanks!**


End file.
